


The First Noel('s) Christmas

by gremlingf



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlingf/pseuds/gremlingf
Summary: a little (late) cody and noel christmas fluff!





	The First Noel('s) Christmas

The First Noel(‘s Christmas)

 

It was December 25th. The air smelled of snow and Christmas spirit was aflow. The whole town seemed to be full of cheer, all but Noel Miller.

It was 9:00am in some hotel in Canada. Noel turned off his alarm and just laid there, staring blankly at the ceiling. He felt a familiar knot in his stomach. Noel had always hated Christmas. For some the holidays are a joyous occasion, but they only brought up bad memories for him.

He can’t believe Cody got him to agree to this. Noel never had christmas plans, and he didn’t particularly want them. After they had finished recording the podcast a few days ago, Cody asked Noel to accompany him to his family’s christmas party.

The conversation went a little something like this:

 

“Are you doing anything for christmas?” Cody asked. “Nah” Noel replied, “Just fortnite.”

“Really?” said Cody, a little shocked. “Well I’m going to my parents, would you wanna come? It’s gonna be pretty small.” 

Noel was caught off guard. “Oh, uh yeah, that’d be cool.” He stumbled over his words. He didn't even mean to say yes but he just couldn’t say no to Cody. 

 

Now Noel was here, in a 2 bed hotel with Cody awaiting a long drive to his parents house, who he’d never even met before. He looked over to Cody, who was still sleeping peacefully and decided not to bother him. They still had some time before they had to leave. He got up and headed downstairs to get some coffee. Coffee always made his anxiety worse, but he was jetlagged and had a long drive ahead of him. 

 

The hotel lobby was packed and the sound of a couple hundred people talking echoed off the high ceilings. Noel weaved his way through the crowd to make a cup of coffee. He made himself comfortable in a seat in the corner, away from everyone. The blaring christmas music drove noel to put in his earbuds. He scanned the room. It was the perfect opportunity for people watching; the chaos of christmas crowds holds many stories.

Noel’s eyes meet a familiar face. Cody was walking towards im with breakfast for both of them. “Hey”, a small smile grew on noel’s face as he takes out one earbud. 

 

His heart fluttered and he’s reminded why he came here. 

“Hey”, Cody said “Do you wanna take the train today? I slept in, and we’ll get there faster than driving.” 

Noel really didn’t feel like driving. “Yeah, sure” he replied.

 

The two had to leave soon. The train ride would still be 4 hours. 

After finishing breakfast, they were ready to pack and check out of their hotel room. Noel hastily shoved his clothes in his suitcase as Cody perfectly folded his. They roll their suitcases down the hallway to the elevator. Cody fascinatedly looks out the glass elevator. “Don’t you just get excited like a little kid again when you stay at a hotel?” Cody says. “Yeah, not really.” Noel replied.

\----------

 

Cody and Noel boarded the old train. It was a bit stuffy, and there were barely any free rows.  
“Ah there”, Cody finds one and leads Noel to the back of the train. 

“It’s gonna be a long 4 hours” Noel grunts as he hoists his suitcase up on the luggage rack. 

 

The pair were exhausted as ever but still entertained themselves by quietly making dick jokes for the next hour. No one makes Noel laugh the way Cody does. Noel almost forgot what he was so anxious about today. That was a trait nobody else possessed, only Cody could ease his nerves when he feels like this.

Noel stared out the window while cody scrolled through his phone. The views of rural Canada were actually quite pretty. He watched golden hills and seemingly endless fields roll past their window. Noel was snapped out of his daze when he felt something on his shoulder. Cody had drifted asleep and fallen on his shoulder. Noel felt his face flush bright red. He shifted his shoulder down so Cody could sleep comfortably and tried to stay as still as possible for the rest of the train ride.

 

“Hey” Noel puts his arm around Cody and lightly shakes his shoulder “We’re here”

Cody slowly opened his eyes and realized what was happening. He immediately jolts up and apologizes, avoiding eye contact. 

\-------------------

A twenty minute uber later they had arrived at Cody’s parent’s house. The moment Noel had been tensely waiting for. Cody knocked at the door and turned around to face Noel. “Hey man, its okay. My parents are really nice, I promise. Noel smiled and nodded. He wasn't afraid of his family, it was just that doing something on christmas didn't feel right.

 

Cody’s mom opened the door and exclaimed “Hey!” with open arms. She hugged Cody and swayed side to side. “I missed you“.

She steps back “And it’s nice to finally meet you Noel!” She greets him with open arms too. “Nice to meet you too”, Noel hugs her as cody walks in. Noel’s eyes searched the perfectly decorated living room. The tree with a star on top, the stockings above the crackling fire, the garland strung on the mantle. It was beautiful.

 

“Here, have a seat” Cody’s mom, Helen said, gesturing to the kitchen table. The gathering was fairly small. There were only a few other family members there and they could all fit comfortably at the kitchen table. Helen set the last few dishes on the table as everyone started to sit down and introduce themselves. Cody’s dad sat down at the head of the table by Noel. “You must be Noel?” He stretched out his hand. “Yes, nice to meet you sir” Noel replied, shaking his hand. “You can call me Greg.” he said with a smile. Noel nodded. He felt so comfortable with them so quickly. Cody had the nicest family.

Helen finally sits down. “So” she starts, “How was your guy’s trip?” 

“Exhausting” Cody sighed. “We took a plane, a train and an Uber to get here” 

“Yeah, somebody fell asleep on the train” Noel laughed. Cody looked down and blushed. 

“Aww I’m sorry” Helen said. “Yeah, and we’ve gotta do it all again tonight. Why do you guys have to live so far away?” said Cody. “I wish we didn’t!” Greg replied. 

Conversation filled the room the whole night. There was laughter, and love, and good christmas cheer.

 

Noel felt a new warmth and love he'd associate with Christmas. Truthfully, he wanted to do this every year. He wanted to be a part of Cody's family. He mustered up the bravery to reach for Cody's hand under the table. Cody accepted his hand without a second thought and linked his fingers with Noel’s. Cody looked over to him and flashed a shy smile. 

 

And so, Noel Miller finally understood why everyone loved christmas so much. It was a feeling like no other, to feel truly loved on christmas day. This was only his first, but he was sure he just had the best christmas of them all.


End file.
